


Desires like ink on your skin

by Verse



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Epistolary, Love Letters, Other, Sexting, but like super horny ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: Letters left by her door, words to touch her in ways hands cannot.(Or: Ereshkigal is still working on not getting overwhelmed by touch. Astolfo works their way around that.)
Relationships: Ereshkigal |Lancer/Astolfo | Rider of Black
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Desires like ink on your skin

Dearest queen of Kur,

Wow, I haven’t written one of these in sooo long! Is this how people started their letters to you back in Mesopotamia? I kinda winged it (wung it?) but I don’t actually know. Ishtar was pretty unhelpful on this one, but I think she’s mad at me because of some stuff I said.

Anyway! I’m writing to you for a good reason. See, I happen to like you a whole lot. Problem is my default way of showing affection is usually through touch- as in, a  _ lot _ of touch. More than you’d like. So I thought, hey! If I can’t touch you with my hands, I can touch you with my words!

So that’s what I wanted to write to you about! All the ways I wish to touch you. Right now I’m mostly thinking that I really really wanna hug you. You look kinda petite, but I know you’re super strong. I wanna feel your arms around me! I bet they’d squeeze real good. I wanna squeeze you too, obviously. We’re almost the same height, we could rest our chin on each other’s shoulder. Ahhh, that’d be great.

Okay. Okay, I’m trying not to make these too long. So I can keep more material for future letters!

Anyway. Take care! Love ya.

* * *

Dearest queen of Kur,

You know, the first time I saw you, I thought your hair looked like gold. There’s something about it that isn’t quite blond, y’know? There’s some sort of glow to it. Gilgamesh is the same, so I assume it’s got something to do with y’all divinity?

Point being, unlike actual gold, your hair is actually super soft. Hah! Look at how good this transition is!! I’m working hard on these you know, I hope it shows. I need to make like three drafts anytime because I keep going on tangents.

But. Hair. Pretty! Soft!! I want to kiss it. A lock around my fingers, a lock beneath my lips. I want to pet it. Thread my fingers through it. Brush it. Play with it. Braid it! Actually, you could braid mine too, if you feel like it. Yeah, that’d be great.

Eh. Take care! Love ya.

* * *

Dearest queen of Kur,

Forgive the lack of an introduction, but: your hands. They’ve been driving me crazy (well, crazier) all day long. How am I supposed to focus on making a good entry paragraph when you’re just out there, holding things, waving at people, with these  _ hands. _

Yours are so thin. (Well, rather, mines are kind of big.) Delicate fingers and cute little nails and these strong palms. I don’t think people appreciate enough how great hands are, y’know? There are  _ so _ many tiny muscles to be able to control  _ exactly  _ the movement you wanna do. They’re so versatile and complicated and  _ no one  _ ever thinks about it. What injustice. An essential worker right there, and no one appreciates them.

Oh right! Your hands. I was initially talking about your hands. They’re Very Good. And I think holding them would be the greatest honor, if you don’t mind the callouses. (I may look cute, but in the end, I’m still a knight. I can’t help the side effects of the job ^^) Ahh, to have your fingers between mine, to be able to rub your knuckles with my thumb… what bliss. 

I’d like to kiss your hands, too. What can I say, I’m a knight! To kiss the back of the hand of your lady, to kiss the tips of her fingers- that’s a part of courting I don’t want to let go of.

Okay, that was a blatant lie. There are many parts of you I’d like to kiss. Even if it wasn’t tradition back in my days, I’d like to kiss your hands. Back, palm, wrist, anywhere you’d let me. I crave your skin like the bird craves flight, like the river craves the sea. Like it was always meant to touch mine.

I’d go on, but I don’t want to overwhelm you- call me cheesy, but I’d rather not go all out unless I know for sure you don’t mind.

Until next time- take care! Love you.

* * *

Dearest queen of Kur,

You have a wonderful smile, do you know that? It’s like sitting next to the fireplace in winter. It fills my heart with love and warmth and it feels like I could just burst.

I love your smile. I love your face. I love how you look when you’re happy. Everytime I just want to hug you real tight and lift you up. And maybe kiss you. Preferably on the lips, but I’m not picky. I’d kiss the top of your foot if that was the one part you were comfortable with me kissing.

Hey. Gonna be cheesy for a minute, but. Thank you for being my friend. I know I’m… Like That. It means a lot. That you’re willing to listen. That you’re willing to let me be.

Take care.

I love you.

* * *

Ereshkigal,

So, that was, an enlightening talk! By which I mean I’m ashamed I wasn’t clear enough, so let me fix that right now.

I love you. I love you so much it actually kind of hurt. I love you like the wave loves the shore and the mountain loves the sky. I’d dig my way to Kur with my bare hands if it was necessary to see you again. I would take my eyes out and be your Orpheus if you had no other way to leave the underworld.

… I think I’d have gone back to the Moon and taken my reason back, if you’d asked me to.

I desire you. All of you. Your voice. Your laugh. The way your shoulders fall when you’re relaxed. Your smiles. Your hands.

I desire you. Sitting next to you for lunch. Playing cards together. Walking together in summer. Sharing stupid life stories. Doing each other’s make-up.

I desire you. Holding your hand. Leaning against your shoulder. Carrying you in my arms.

I desire you. Your thighs under my hands. Your chest beneath my lips. Your voice as I please you.

And you know what? Even if you were a creature of bones and curses, even if you didn’t have your current host, I’d want that anyway. Because I fell in love with Ereshkigal, the queen of Kur. And that means the whole package. 

Don’t you know? I’m the knight of evaporated sanity. I don’t do that whole common sense thing. I can think up ways to make things work, like, mechanically, but forgoing the whole thing? Nah. Not my style.

Hope that cleared my intentions up.

Take care, love you,

Astolfo (see? I did remember to sign this time!)

* * *

Dearest object of my affections,

Well, since you asked so nicely, who am I not to elaborate? You turned such a pretty shade of red earlier, but I had so much more to say!

Oh, to know the taste of your lips. Oh, to make your neck know my teeth. You’d look beautiful, with a collar of hickeys.

I told you, didn’t I? I crave your skin. I want my mouth on you. Your arms, Your collarbone, your breasts. I want to trail kisses all the way down your navel. Lick and suck and see where it gets you ticking.

Your legs! Your thighs! I want them sporting the marks of my fingers. I want people to look at you and know you were worshipped as a goddess deserves. To look at me and know I’m the luckiest enby alive. I believe in only one god, but for you, I’d gladly get on my knees. Your body, your altar, my hands, my offerings. 

I want to make you squirm. I want to make you gasp. I think that’d be the most heavenly spectacle. I want your slick on my tongue and your hands in my hair. I want to eat you out, my queen, my love, dearest Ereshkigal. Make you lose a bit of your reason, too.

You are a lovely, lovely woman, and I want you to have good things. I want to give you pleasure.

Though I’d be lying if I said this was a purely selfless desire. Mapping out your body with my fingers is quite the inviting prospect, you see.

Think of me tonight,

Love you,

Your knight.

* * *

Dearest Ereshkigal,

Can you touch yourself?

Genuine question- can you handle your own touch? I kind of assumed a lot of the sensory overload came from how warm people are compared to you.

I’m just saying, you should try it out. Explore a bit.

I like to start with my face, when I do it. Touch my cheeks, my chin, the curve of my jaw. Trace my lips with my thumb and imagine a kiss. I know some people prefer to start straight with their chest, though. I wonder which you’d prefer…?

Breasts are great, though! Good weight. Good shape. Quite squeezable. Cup them for me, would you? Imagine your hands to be mine. Just a bit rougher, just a bit bigger. Can you do that for me?

If I were there, I’d be hovering over you. My hair would be falling over you. It might tickle you, haha! That might bring some… difficultiddies!

Hey, if I made you laugh, I consider that a win! Sex can happen anytime, but puns are only appropriate in some circumstances.

Oh, that reminds me, a while back I got a sock with googly eyes for my crotch, I’ll have to show you! It cracks me up everytime. 

… III should probably try again another time for a guided masturbation letter, don’t I.

You know what? I’m still proud of myself. That’s what you signed up for when you decided to let me court you.

Heh. Good night!

Astolfo.

* * *

Dearest Ereshkigal,

Question: how do you feel about toys? Sex toys, obviously, else I wouldn’t be writing a letter about it. Cuz, see, I got a small collection in my room, and I thought it might be easier for you to use rather than have me touch you directly.

Yeah, I know how it sounds. Fear not! If you’re nervous, you’re welcome to test out any of these on me first.

… Actually, you’d look incredibly attractive with a strap-on. And I’ve got to say, the idea of you on top of me is, rather appealing.

I’m not against riding you either. My weight on your waist, my hands in your hands. You’d be good and roll your hips for me, wouldn’t you? You know I’m not the ungrateful kind. Make me feel good, and I’ll reward you greatly, lover.

Did you know that come is the same temperature as the human body? I wonder how it’d feel to you. Spurts of warmth on your stomach, on your chest. Slowly cooling down on you.

How wet would you get from fucking me? The thought won’t leave me now. I want to test that out. I want you to watch me. And afterwards I want to feel you. And if I couldn’t make your thighs sticky the first time around, then good God above, I will fix that.

Think about it.

Love you,

Astolfo.

* * *

Dearest Ereshkigal,

Where are my manners? All these letters, and I’ve yet to formally invite you in my room.

So, there it is. You know where I sleep. If you ever want to show up, you’re very welcome to. It’s like usual, if you ever want to play cards or just lay together and talk about stuff, that’s cool.

But if you feel like touching yourself while I whisper sweet desires into your ear, that’s also on the table.

See you soon, hopefully,

Your lover, if you'll forgive me referring to myself as such.

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST!  
> WANT THEM!  
> TO!  
>  _**FUCK!!!**_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Goddess and her Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073063) by [Th3spian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3spian/pseuds/Th3spian)




End file.
